He Will Never Be You
by TracyCook
Summary: Quinn and Rachel slept together, leading to Quinn making her choose to be with her or leaving for Yale.  Rachel chose Finn, married Finn, now years later she is regretting this decision.  Will they find their happy ending?  Quinn/Rachel Faberry femslash.
1. I Remember

He Will Never Be You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Authors Note: Pre-warning to people who read all of my stories, this idea was originally used in "I Remember" one of my Sonny With A Chance stories, but I liked it so much and wanted to revise it to make it Faberry because this seemed to match both pairings so well. (In fact most of my pairings haha guess I am predictable) Still, despite using the same songs a lot of things will be changed for characterization purposes etc so it is its own story and not a simple rewrite. Hope that y'all enjoy!

Chapter One

I Remember

_Wednesday, never felt so cold here…_

_Found your letter,_

_Didn't know your words could hurt me still…_

Her hands shook as large brown eyes moved along the letter that she had read numerous times before. Over the last few years she had looked over the words so many times that she had them memorized well enough to recite them on command. She knew every detail from the curves on the cursive l's to the smudged ink where her tears had fallen.

Every time that she came to the end she felt her stomach clench and as if her heart were being squeezed tightly in her chest, so tightly that she lost the ability to breath and simply sobbed and gasped for needed oxygen. It was painful. The loss of the one person she had always loved more than anyone in this world and knowing that it was all her fault. Toward the bottom of the letter she once again allowed her large brown blurry eyes to scan the words as they had a million times prior.

'**I always loved you Rachel, please be mine.**

**Quinn Fabray.'**

Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she curled up on the ground in a ball and sobbed into the sheets that had fallen from the bed, soaking them through. Rachel Berry had hated herself since that day, since the day that she had pushed the blonde she loved more than anything away, since the day she had given up on love. "I wish I could see you just one more time." She choked out through the sobs that wracked her body, her voice nasally from her nose that was now running down her face as her body shook.

_Laying on the ground, nothing I can do but wait it out…_

_Creeping in, slowly wearing me down…_

_And I remember._

_Changing everything I used to need…_

They had slept together after she found the note, she had confronted her blonde friend only to feel pink and sweet lips pressed against her own. The passion behind the kiss was unlike any other she had ever shared with Finn or any other boy. It was intense and full of lust and desires that she only wanted to share with Quinn, that day she had decided that it was what she wanted and that the taller woman was the only one for her. In that moment Rachel had known that she belonged only in her arms.

What seems normal in the evening usually doesn't seem so normal in the morning though, and when she awoke in that bed she panicked. Despite the warmth and despite how right it felt being wrapped up in the arms of her friend, she knew that it was wrong. How could she be with a woman? Her fathers would not mind of course, considering, but her boyfriend would hate her, her friends would hate her, her fans would all hate her, and ultimately she would hate herself and never forgive herself for hurting Finn that way. Rachel Berry did not enjoy being hated.

She had not taken into account that by choosing for all of these unimportant people in her life not to hate her she would be making the one person she truly cared for and loved hate her. This ended up being a worse fate it seemed. Years had passed and she had never heard from her friend again, not since their fight.

Now instead of spending those nights wrapped up in the warmth of the blonde's body she spent them wrapped up in his embrace. Finn, her husband. She had married him more out of desperation than anything; she knew that everyone wanted them to be together. Her fans and most of her friends were all excited beyond belief when they found out about their marriage, it was "Finchel", a silly mash up name they had created, and that was the way it was supposed to be. Yet, every night since then she had spent wrapped up in his arms she felt an emptiness that only grew.

_His arms don't fit the way yours did,_

_But at least they're holding me._

_He will never leave me,_

_He will never break me like you do,_

_But he will never be you…_

Although the fight had been Rachel's fault she still harbored anger with her friend and how she had reacted, how she had given her an ultimatum. Quinn had gotten amazing news she was accepted into a program at Yale and would ultimately be aiming to make it in the acting business; she would finally have her life straightened out and get back on track. She would finally find her own self-worth amidst the person fabricated by overbearing parental figures.

The brunette had been more than happy for her friend telling her how proud she was of her for following her dreams just as she would when it came to Broadway. The blonde had given her the cold shoulder; in fact she had been ignoring Rachel since the time they had slept together. Sobbing into her hands the usually optimistic girl allowed herself to travel down memory lane as she recalled the fight with her one true love.

'**Quinn and Rachel were both in the bathroom and the blonde had just finished telling her about the amazing offer, the smile on her beautiful pink lips and the way that hazel eyes lit up was completely endearing. Rachel was beyond happy as well as proud of the other woman. "Quinn, that's great! I am so proud of you!"**

"**So you want me to go then?" Her voice was raspy and cracked as she asked the question, obviously she was trying to keep her emotions hidden but large brown eyes saw through them. Rachel could hear the hope practically drowning the question. The hope that she would stop her.**

**Hesitantly Rachel nodded her head and smiled "Well, of course. Why wouldn't I want you to go after your dream?"**

"**I don't know! Maybe because you slept with me Rachel! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Quinn screamed out in agitation, her voice deep, husky, and shaking as she did so. A scowl written across her lips and her jaw clenched tightly as hazel eyes filled with tears as they glared to the other woman in the room awaiting her response. When none came Quinn continued. "Okay? Not good enough? Well how about this then Rachel."**

**She started to pace the room and brown eyes watched as she moved back and forth shaking her hands in anger. "How about you choose now, either be with me or I am taking this offer and you will never see me again!"**

_So just tonight I let you in,_

_Close my eyes and I pretend,_

_That it's you instead of him…_

As the memories flooded back into her mind the tears flooded from her eyes to the sheets covering the wooden floor, soaking them as her body shook and her chest heaved violently, heart hammering away in her chest like a drum. "Why? Why did I let you go?" She practically screamed through ragged breaths.

Softly she whispered through the sobs and quavering full lips. "I miss you so much Quinn."

_I kiss his face, hold him close,_

_Whisper softly so he won't know,_

_That I'm remembering you again…_

'**Rachel's eyes had filled up with fear when she was confronted with such a choice, how could she either choose to be with her friend romantically or let her go permanently? It didn't seem fair to her, it wasn't fair to her. "You want me to make a choice like that?" She practically shouted at the blonde as tears rolled down her cheeks, eyebrows knit together.**

"**Yes Rachel, I want you to make a choice like that. I need to move on with my life. I have spent the last four years in love with you and all you notice is him." Quinn whispered out as tears filled her own eyes but she quickly turned to disguise her weakness with a mask she had learnt to wear well.**

"**But Quinn, I am your friend… you are my best friend, can't we just go back to that?" She squeaked out her voice high and cracking.**

"**No! Don't you see? I never looked at you as a friend! I always wanted more! Please Rachel I know you feel it too. We could be happy." The taller of the two said turning back to the brunette moving toward her and wrapping her up in a warm embrace that she found she loved a little too much.**

**She felt comfortable and safe and never wanted to let go, but she knew she had to. "I apologize Quinn but we simply cannot be together romantically it's wrong, what about Finn?"**

"**But you feel it too! You love me too!" She screeched out angrily her voice so raspy it broke, hazel eyes filling with tears, before planting her lips firmly on Rachel's in a deep and passionate kiss. Once, her lips had tasted of sweet vanilla, now they were tainted with salty tears. Still it was perfection. She felt more than a spark, she had felt an explosion, but she knew it couldn't be and pulled away from the ex-cheerleader.**

"**No, Quinn. I-I'm sorry. I do love you but this is wrong… I can't give you what you want." The last words were only a whisper. Secretly she hoped that the other would not hear her at all.**

**Letting out a loud groan of anger the blonde screamed "Fine! You can live in your little delusional world Rachel! But I refuse to be a part of it anymore! This is the last time that you will ever see me, and please do not contact me!" And with that, she was gone.'**

_Closer, closer than I like to be,_

_Loving him and letting go of you isn't easy…_

_Nothing you can do, nothing he can be,_

_Nothing I can ever say,_

_I'll keep you here till you fade away._

She had called, so many times. Left so many messages on her answering machine in hopes to gain her forgiveness. Even told her that she would be with her if she just came back. The pain that Rachel had felt from missing her only multiplied as the months turned into years and she said yes to Finn's proposal. Quinn knew about it, she knew that they were married and just knowing that she knew that hurt Rachel. It was hard to really understand.

_I could fight it, try and forget you…_

_I could fight it but I don't want to…_

Still she knew that she had to suck it up. All of these tears were only being wasted. She was optimistic and she always smiled when he held her. She always smiled. Always. But, when alone she turned into someone unfamiliar to herself. A sobbing mess crying on the floor screaming at herself that she hated herself as she tore out her hair. Staring at the pictures she and Quinn had taken in her phone and reading over the letter that had led to that fateful night.

It was as if she were in constant purgatory. She could not reach heaven, but she was not in hell either. She was simply in existence for as long as her life may last, and she would never obtain the one thing that she had always longed for. Quinn Fabray would always be the one who got away.

_And I remember you._

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Hope y'all like it. Please review y'all make me super smiley! Love you guys!

If I get enough reviews I will add the next chapter VERY soon, as in tonight! :) Anywho a little depressing but it will get happier with time.

-Tracy Cook


	2. For All I Know

He Will Never Be You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Authors Note: All of the songs in this fanfic are from Kelly Clarkson! :)

Chapter Two

For All I Know

_For all I know, you could be near,_

_And every breath I take, you could feel._

_For all I know, you're just a thought that crossed my mind,_

_What I wouldn't give to live that thought of mine…_

It had not been as difficult as she would have thought to find the blonde's household. She had assumed that it would have been hidden from the public due to her fame, which it was, yet it seemed that all of their other friends from Lima had been informed of where she lived. Apparently most of them even visited her on occasion. Did it hurt Rachel to know that she was the only one left out in the dark? Of course it did but it honestly did not surprise her.

The brunette was more than grateful that they had shared the address with her when she told them she wanted to fix things between her and the woman she once claimed to be "kind of" friends with. They all seemed hesitant and warned her over and over that Quinn had changed a lot with becoming a famous actress and she should not get her hopes up. Still, she felt the need to patch up old wounds and maybe fix her own broken heart in the process.

Finn had told her that it was a stupid idea. This decision partially fueled by his own selfishness because she would be missing his first big game of the season in order to fly to New York City; along with this it was partially genuine concern. She had lied to her husband and over the years it had practically eaten her alive.

Rachel Berry was not a liar but she could not tell him the truth, she refused to admit the truth to anyone, even herself. The story she had told him was close to the truth and kept in the vaguest of details. Simply the brunette had told the young man that they had gotten in an argument and the ex-cheerleader left never to talk to her again, so of course he assumed it was more on Quinn's shoulders to fix than his wife's.

Now after the battle with her husband and interrogation of her friends for information she stood at her destination. The porch of a beautiful building in New York City, the building in which the blonde lived.

For nearly half an hour she had been pacing on the porch debating if she should turn around and head back to the airport or if she should actually follow through with this. Years of doubting and thinking and missing the blonde had brought her to the realization that it had been love. That she had been in love with Quinn Fabray.

Now here she stood. Ready to prove her love for the blonde. Heart pounding against her ribs, breathing heavy and uneven, she forced herself to reach out and press the call button beside the door to request entrance.

_For all I know nothing's changed,_

_Nothing ever will if I don't leave this place._

_For all I know, you're waiting for me to whisper your name,_

_What I wouldn't give to kiss your sweet face…_

"Quinn Fabray, please?" She questioned hesitantly.

"This is her." The blonde stated from the other end of the intercom. Her voice definitely had not changed, it was still as deep and husky as ever, and just hearing it made Rachel's stomach churn and an urge to vomit to arise.

Swallowing the saliva building in her mouth she let out a loud breath and tried to calm her nerves and shaking body as she forced herself to speak. "It's Rachel." Her voice came out soft and barely audible, and she internally berated herself for being so weak. But these days that seemed to be all she was.

"Rachel?" She questioned with obvious spite on her tongue.

"Yes, Rachel Berry. I was your friend back in Lima and I know that you remember me Quinn. I am not one who is easily forgotten." The other woman had to remember her right? They had gone to the same school for over four years, what had started as hatred had grown into a great friendship, hell they had even slept together. This was definitely a blow to her pride as she was starting to realize that maybe she was not as special to Quinn as the blonde was to her. Maybe she was not worth remembering while for her it had been difficult to even go an hour without memories resurfacing.

"I know who you are Rachel; I just don't know that I want to see you…" Now her voice shook a little. Was it nervousness? Was she scared of what could happen? This gave the brunette hope and her large brown eyes lit up. She was going to fix this.

"Please Quinn, please. I need to see you. I've spent far too many nights without you in my life. Please let me apologize and fix this?" Her voice was practically pleading and tears were surfacing in her eyes as she begged for the chance to make things better.

Silence on both ends seemed to last for far longer than she could handle before finally the blonde responded. "Fine. I'm unlocking the gate, see you in a few."

_Cause all I know is I need you here…_

_And all I have, I would give away so I could say this dear._

When her eyes landed on the blonde her jaw practically dropped. She looked amazing, straight out of a magazine, everything about her screamed New York City. She wore a beautiful dress, very tall and gorgeous heels, and her blonde hair was medium length and curled perfectly so that it fell against her shoulders and framed her face. Makeup adorned her already perfect face, causing her defined cheekbones and beautiful hazel eyes to stand out on pale skin. For a moment Rachel thought of all that she had missed with Quinn, everything that had made this beautiful woman standing in front of her. Quinn had always been beautiful, but now she was radiating.

"Are you coming in?" Quinn questioned from the door of her place obvious agitation and impatience in her voice, that beautiful voice that Rachel had missed more than anything.

Shaking her head to clear the impure thoughts that had run through her mind at seeing a very mature looking version of the friend that she had once held dear to her she responded. "Yeah, sorry." The brunette apologized quickly a large grin spreading across her face, one that she had not shown in so many years. Even if the blonde was being inconsiderate it made her happy to be in her presence.

As she rushed toward the door she could not help but realize just how childish she still dressed. She had not grown up like Quinn had. Currently she was wearing a pair of red flats and a short black and white polka dotted dress, with a red beret. She still dressed similarly to how she used to dress. She looked for the most part exactly the same. The only thing that had really changed over the years was her personality. Since she lost the woman she loved and decided it was best to settle for the young man who was simple to love she had lost her optimism.

The blonde held the door open for Rachel which was not something the young woman was accustomed too; she rarely did nice things for anyone when they were in high school together. "Um-Thank you Quinn." She blushed a bit then glanced away as she entered the beautiful building. Quinn merely shrugged in response still wearing a scowl.

_All I feel, Oh I tried so hard to not feel…_

_It's killing me._

_For all I know, you forgot me…_

_For all I know, you're different, completely…_

_And everything we had was never what I thought it was,_

_But for all I know, oh it was love._

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Quinn asked, she did not offer for the brunette to sit down, she did not offer any pleasantries simply got straight to the point. Her voice low and harsh.

Startled by the abrupt question brown eyes widened and Rachel glanced down to her feet blushing a bit and biting nervously on her full bottom lip. She had thought this over every night for the last few years, she had it all planned out exactly what she would say if she ever got the chance to talk to the blonde again and now she could not find her voice. "Um, is it bad? That I um came to see you, I mean?" She questioned.

Letting out a loud frustrated groan the actress threw her hands into the air and started to pace in front of the very awkward and uncomfortable looking woman. "Yes! No! I don't know! Gah! Rachel I never thought I was going to see you again, but some stupid part of me thought you would chase me and find me, then I found out you married that self-serving ass Finn Hudson and I figured you were happy! I never thought you would show up here." Finally her voice died out cracking and shaking as her chest heaved and tears filled her hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I was so very stupid Quinn, so stupid! I made the worst mistake ever letting you leave but you made me decide so quickly. I didn't feel ready to give up on Finn. I still thought that I loved him, and I wasn't quite ready for everyone to see me that way." Her voice died down and she felt pathetic, also as if she were a hypocrite. All through high school she told people to be proud of themselves and she had been too scared to do the same.

"What way Rachel? As a lesbian? Well don't you worry, they all see you as far from that now that you have Finn to hide behind." The blonde practically spat these words angrily as she turned away to hide her tears crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am well aware that I was hiding Quinn, there is no need to shove it in my face! I made a mistake! I was scared to feel what I felt for you, I was so scared that I ran away! But this entire time I have not gone a night without thinking about you…" Walking over to Quinn she gently reached around her back wrapping her in an awkward embrace due to the taller of the two being in the front. Still Rachel rested her head on the blondes back in hopes to stop her from crying, tears falling from her own eyes.

"Rachel, I'm not the same girl I used to be. You can't just waltz into my life and expect me to be that girl." She practically choked on her shame as she spoke the words.

"I don't expect you to be that girl Quinn, it has been far too long, but maybe we can be better…" She stated quietly only hearing sobs in return from the blonde. "Turn around and look at me please? We can talk about this…" Her voice was pleading, begging even.

_Now everyone has a name,_

_And every face always somehow looks the same._

_I always feel so alone, especially when it rains,_

_For all I know, you feel the same…._

Now both girls were sitting on the couch in an uncomfortable silence, Rachel tapping her foot and humming nervously as Quinn played with the fabric of her dress. Neither knew what to say, it was as if there was too much for them to say that nothing sounded right in their heads. After all of these years they had so much to catch up on that it seemed impossible to actually catch up at all.

"So…"

"So… how are you and your husband?" The blonde mumbled bitterly under her breath.

Brown eyes widened and Rachel chewed on the inside of her cheek, she did not know how to answer the question. Deciding to stick with honesty she shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh falling back into the cushions of the couch. "Honestly?" Quinn gave a soft nod; she truly did want to know. "Not all that spectacular Quinn. I think about you all of the time, I cannot be physical with him; I can hardly stand to kiss him. I cry myself to sleep every night." It was blunt and probably a bit overly dramatic, but those were Rachel's strongpoints and it was the truth.

"Oh." Was the simple response from the blonde. It actually made the brunette grow angry, how could she admit all of that and only receive that response?

"Oh?" Her voice shook with agitation. Eyebrows knit together in confusion as she glanced toward the other girl on the couch.

"Well what do you want me to say Rachel? That I have been thinking about you constantly? That I still love you? That I haven't moved on or had sex with any other girls?"

Tears again started to well up in her eyes as she stared at the blonde she had been thinking about nonstop for years. For whatever reason she had been hoping to hear any of those things, all of those things, and it seemed that would not be happening. For all of these years she had not moved on, she loved Quinn and she wanted to be with her more than anything, she would give up her husband, do anything. Now the tears were falling freely. "Yeah I want to hear you say any of those things! All of those things! Please Quinn!" Brown eyes caught hazel and she watched as hurt flashed across them before disappearing in their pools. Her full lips quavered and her body shook as tears racked her body.

"Well, I can't Rachel… Maybe I do think of you from time to time, and maybe I am not in a relationship. Maybe I sleep with girls in order to forget you and I put myself into business in order not to think of you, but I have moved on. I don't want to hurt you or Finn, I am not who I was." Quinn again whispered toward the end obviously ashamed.

"I don't care who you are Quinn, I love you! I want to be with you!" Tears continued to fall as she moved closer to the blonde and looked deep into her eyes. Quinn's breath caught in her throat at the closeness and hazel blurry eyes stared back into brown.

"I love you too… I always will… but Rachel—" She started but was cut off when full lips pressed against her own.

The kiss was intense, passionate, and full of so many emotions that both girls started to cry even harder as they kissed each other. It was perfect and all of those feelings that were there years prior were still there. Just as the blonde reached up to run her nails against Rachel's cheek there was a creek of the door and then the voice of a woman.

"Um… I heard you work fast, but damn."

Glancing up Rachel noticed that there was a woman standing beside the couch dressed in only her panties, chest bare. Blushing brightly she looked away and quickly stood to her feet. Hands at her side, fists clenched, and fully committed to preforming one of her infamous diva "storm offs."

_Yeah, I didn't know that I need you here…_

_All I had, I gave away cause I was still afraid to feel…_

Quinn's hazel eyes filled with fear when her "sexcapade" of the night before had made her way into the living room disrupting the kiss between her first and only love. She had certainly had sex since Rachel, a lot of sex actually, but it was mostly in some desperate search for someone to fill that emptiness. Just like how she used her work. She never really felt alone, just empty, she was happy in life and with what she had built.

"Rachel…" She mumbled out as she moved from the couch to place a hand on the brunette's shaking arm.

Staring up from beneath dark bangs eyes full of tears. "No! Quinn! No! I was so stupid to think that you would just wait around for me to come and find you…" Her voice was shaking but it was not angry. "I am such an idiot…"

"Rachel, I am so sorry…"

"No" She actually laughed. "Don't apologize Quinn, none of this is your fault, I had my chance with you and I threw it away like it was nothing… But Quinn I never stopped loving you." She whispered her voice shaking as she turned and headed for the door no longer feeling that she had made the right decision. She felt like a moron for trying to do this after all of these years while she had a husband.

"Rachel, wait!"

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Hope y'all like it. Please review!

I love the reviews that I have gotten and as promised I updated because y'all are awesome! I plan to do the same if I get enough encouragement!

Regardless I am very glad that y'all are enjoying this story. :) Thanks!

-Tracy Cook


	3. Don't Ever Give Up On Me

He Will Never Be You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Authors Note: All of the songs in this fanfic are from Kelly Clarkson! :)

Chapter Three

Don't Ever Give Up On Me

_I know I break your heart,_

_With everything I'm not…_

_Don't ever give up on me._

Convincing Rachel to stay had not been easy, Quinn had to practically beg the devastated woman to not immediately jump on a flight and head back in time to see her husband's first game of the season. The brunette refused to go back into the apartment, with good reason, after the scantily clad woman had interrupted their kiss. She had rambled on and on about how she did not want to think about Quinn with another woman nor did she want to give off the wrong impression of herself.

Finally she had agreed to go out to a small café and have a conversation with the blonde if she got rid of the woman in her apartment, which she did. Though, she honestly did feel that it was a bit of a selfish request, she did not understand how Rachel could waltz into her life after being gone for so long and make her give up the life she had been living. Worst of all she did not understand why she was so willing to do so. She just dropped everything she had made and chased after the brunette telling her to stay, telling her that they could fix things, as unrealistic as it was.

She knew that it was unrealistic. When Quinn left she never expected to make things work and for the most part she had moved on. Until she saw those beautiful brown eyes, that naturally tanned skin, and that huge dorky smile she once loved, again. Seeing that made her realize just how fake the world she built around her was. Not that she wanted to admit that. She did not feel that it was her place to do the chasing; Rachel deserved to chase her for once, to convince her that they belonged together. It would not be her.

That was all that she ever wanted. Perhaps it was selfish but she had wanted Rachel to seek her out prior to now, find her and tell her that she missed her like she had done so many times back in high school. Until now, she never did. Not once. She had called certainly, but Quinn had left her address with the others for a reason. The beautiful girl could have found her anytime. So why now? Why not earlier if she loved her? Why would she marry Finn?

_Remember that we're strong,_

_And even as we fall…_

_Don't ever give up on me._

Both of them sat at the table in the café across from each other once again surrounded by awkward silence. The only sound being the soft sniffles coming from the brunette who had finally calmed down from the catastrophe at the apartment. Still breathing unevenly she did not want to risk speaking and stuttering as tears again fell, she did not know what to say. It was selfish and stupid of her to think that Quinn would be single and waiting around for her. Hell, she had been the one to let her go, still always one to wear her emotions on her sleeve she was finding it beyond difficult to hide her sorrow.

Rachel knew that it was her fault, she had waited too long to come and find her. She could not have expected the blonde to not be with someone else. She could have waited for years for all she knew, and it was the same thing she had done marrying Finn. Even so it did feel as if her heart was breaking.

Quinn simply watched with worried hazel eyes as she sipped on her coffee and awaited a conversation she was not really prepared to have. She had never expected to have to have this conversation with Rachel. She had changed so much over the years, some for the good and some for the bad, and she just did not see the brunette liking some of those changes.

When she finally got her breathing even and her sniffles to a minimal she spoke up. "Who was she?" The way she said it came out a lot more strained and upset than she wanted it to. She wanted to sound happy for her "friend."

Letting out a sigh hazel eyes glanced away from prying brown and Quinn shrugged her shoulders "She was no one Rachel."

"So you just sleep with random women now? Is that it Quinn?" Rachel spat a little more violently than she wanted to as she held back her tears and started to tap the tips of her fingers against the table anxiously. Forcing herself not to just get up and run before she could hear the answer. She knew she was being selfish but the thought of the beautiful blonde throwing around her body, a body that she once deemed sacred, a body that could of just been hers, it made her feel physically ill.

"Well she was a model… So I guess not completely random… Besides what is it to you Rachel? You don't come and see me for so many years and then you just show up and tell me how to live my life?"

Calming herself down, she again was reminded that it was in no way her place to just interrupt her life and judge her for whoever she became. She had never been one to judge before so why should she start now. Sighing out she nodded "You're right, I apologize Quinn… I guess… it just hurts." Her voice was a weak whisper and large brown eyes were cast downward.

"You want to talk about hurt… do you have any idea how bad it hurt hearing you married him." Her voice was harsh and full of emotion, deep and husky. She would not even say his name.

"I do now." Was the soft whisper that escaped the brunette's mouth, as her brown eyes glanced upward toward the beautiful blonde. They held sincerity and honesty in them that caused Quinn to catch her breath for a moment.

Hazel eyes latched onto brown and a soft smile formed on pink lips. It were as if they both had suddenly understood just how hard they had made things, and just how much the other cared. Not that it was going to fix everything, maybe not even fix anything, but it did earn a smile.

_These tears I'm holding back,_

_Could turn my whole face black,_

_And I don't know if you'd love me,_

_If you saw me like that._

_Would you?_

"Want some vegan ice cream?" Quinn transitioned hoping to change the topic from what they had been talking about. She did not want to talk about the girl, or who she had become with Rachel. It was not something that she was proud of. Luckily the brunette took the bait for the moment.

"Yeah, I would love that." She whispered, blushing just a little as she noticed that the other woman still cared to remember her dietary habits. The brunette was happy to just see the beautiful blonde smiling again it meant the world to her. She wondered if it had been as long for her since she had smiled. Probably longer, Quinn was never much of a "smile-er."

"Okay good because I'm really not ready to explain things." Quinn stated a little too bluntly as she raised her hand to signal for the waitress.

Rachel reached out and took the blonde's perfect hand in her own linking their fingers together and lowering it to the table. Now hazel eyes were locked to brown in a serious and emotional stare. "Quinn I really want to talk about this… I need to, it is killing me. I hide it well." She laughed a little which earned a gentle smile from the other woman. "But I need to know if this is even worth it, if you have moved on, if you want me to chase you, and if you are open about your sexuality and in love—" Catching her breath for a moment she breathed out "If you love her."

_Would you follow if I turned my back?_

_Could you love me through this broken glass?_

_I know I'm not who I was or where I need to be,_

_But don't ever give up on me…_

"I wanted you to chase me Rachel… but I don't know if I want you to chase me now." The blonde stated honestly as her raspy voice shook slightly. When the brunette tried to pull her hand away Quinn grabbed ahold of it and held it in place forcing her to keep in contact. "It isn't because I love her though." She laughed and relief flooded through the other woman.

"But if you don't love her then why did you… Well, you know?" She asked awkwardly still not wanting to accept the fact that the beautiful girl had engaged in intercourse with the other woman. A model no less.

"Why did I sleep with her?" Quinn questioned bluntly.

Rachel again felt as if her heart were being squeezed tightly. Even though she had known that it was true, that only seemed to cement her thoughts. "Yeah…" Her voice heightened and cracked as she said it, still trying to pull her hand away from the other woman.

"Well, to answer your earlier question I am out. At first my mother was really against me doing it but honestly after leaving you I didn't care anymore what anyone told me to do and I outed myself… As for that girl, she isn't the first girl I have slept with since you Rachel… I have been with many girls."

"How many?" Her eyebrows knit together and her curious pained brown eyes searched hazel pools. She could barely ask the question and she felt she shouldn't even ask the question but she had to know. For some reason it tainted the blonde that she had once thought of as hers.

"You don't want to know and it doesn't matter." Quinn stated huskily, glancing away again. This time she started to pull her hand away only to have the brunette hold onto it.

"Why doesn't it matter?" The hope in her voice was unmistakable.

"They never meant anything to me Rachel; they never pleased me like you did that night. I spent the last few years comparing each and every one of them to you hoping that they could replace you and they couldn't. I started going to therapy and she told me to focus on myself and not have such high expectations." Pausing she glanced back to the brunette holding the tears back so that she would not show how weak she was. "She said I would never be happy until I gave up on you and moved on."

Silence filled the two of them and Rachel's smile grew across her face, a real smile, large and dorky as they used to be when they were in high school together. Her heart beating away quickly not out of anger or anxiety as before but out of excitement. Maybe the cuts were not too deep to mend after all.

"But none of that matters now Rachel… You are married to him and I have moved on for the most part. If we open old wounds I will only be hurt again and honestly I don't think I could handle going through the last few years again." Moving to get up Rachel stood up with her pulling on her hand not allowing her to run away.

_My heart will turn to run,_

_But even when I'm gone,_

_Don't ever give up on me…_

_I'm trying deep within,_

_If you could hold my hand,_

_Don't ever give up on me._

Both of them were now standing in the middle of the café oblivious to what was going on around them. Rachel continued holding onto the blonde's hand as they stared into each other's eyes. Moving her hand the shorter of the two placed it on the actress's hip pulling her closer to her and pressing their bodies against each other. Both girls being enveloped in the warmth and safeness.

After her initial shock Quinn finally wrapped her arms around the woman she had always loved pulling her even closer against herself. Neither of them said anything, simply enjoyed feeling comfortable and happy for once in a very long time. Rachel rested her head on the blonde's chest able to hear her racing heart, earning another grin.

She could see everyone in the café staring at them but quite honestly she didn't care. She didn't care what they thought of her, she didn't care if they hated her for being a lesbian, and she didn't care if everyone disowned her. All she cared about was making things right with Quinn and being with her. There had to be a way despite her friend's words.

_This war I'm fighting havoc,_

_It turns me inside out and_

_I don't know if you'd love me,_

_If you saw me right now…_

_Would you?_

Quinn reached up, her slim beautiful fingers started to run through brown silky locks and now she was smiling and kissing the top of Rachel's head. She was genuinely happy. The emptiness she had always felt was feeling a lot fuller. She knew that it was not going to be as easy as "I love you" "I love you too let's be together." Maybe a long time ago it would have been that easy but not now, because Rachel had turned her down and married Finn Hudson. Still, part of her knew that no matter how much drama entailed and how difficult it was the beautiful girl in her arms and the feeling she was having right now would be worth it.

"We can make this work Quinn, I'm not who I used to be… I'm not overly obsessed with being popular and loved by everyone, I'm not terrified by what everyone thinks, and I don't care if everyone disowns me. I just care that I have you." Tears were now falling from her eyes landing against the exposed skin of the blonde's chest.

Too strong to cry the blonde held back her tears and smiled softly. "I'm willing to let go of everything and start new if you are." Her voice was husky and emotion-filled.

"I am! I am so willing to do that! I'll let go of who I was and who I am and start new with you! I have missed you so much! I love you so much…" Her voice cracked and her body shook as she held on even tighter to Quinn, never wanting to let her go again. She knew that she would have to deal with Finn, she knew that this was merely the calm before the storm, but in that moment she was holding on for her dear life.

"I love you too." She whispered out, almost inaudibly as her heart clenched and she felt light-headed. She had woken up that morning thinking that it would be just another day, and honestly she was overwhelmed, but for the moment she didn't care. She had Rachel Berry wrapped up in her arms.

Though they both knew the words were not enough to fix things, they were still happy to have the chance.

_How do you still believe in me?_

_Even when my colors bleed._

_Holding out, will you love the rest of me?_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Hope y'all like it. Please review!

As promised I am adding another chapter because of all the amazing reviews! It makes me so happy knowing that y'all enjoy my fic so much. :) Also I want to apologize if it seems rushed or lacking in detail. Please do leave me more reviews and I will have the next chapter out ASAP! :)

Y'all rock!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Impossible

He Will Never Be You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Authors Note: Sorry about the buildup of the story, I know that it is fast, but it is supposed to be a fairly short story. Just a few more chapters, four or so. I can make it longer of course if it is wanted, but that was the plan so that is why it skipped so much of the buildup, I apologize y'all! Hope you guys like this chapter even if it is short…

Chapter Four

Impossible

_Just woke up and thought I'd try,_

_Try to step across the line,_

_You know I've been thinking about it for a while…_

Neither of them knew where to go from there. They had so much catching up to do with each other that it seemed completely impossible. Both decided that they would simply spend time together and things would come out as they did, along with this they agreed that they should not judge anything the other had done in the past. They wanted to be together and in order to do that they would have to realize both of them were different people than they used to be.

Honestly, Rachel was terrified to know everything. It had been hard enough to see the woman stripped down in the other woman's apartment, and she knew that that girl had not been the first. She was curious how many girls there had been but she also worried that if she knew an exact number she would never be able to give herself to the blonde the same way again. Was that selfish? To think of Quinn as tainted? Of course it was. She had slept with Finn after all, numerous times, yet she couldn't shake the feeling.

Either way both of them decided that first they needed to take some time away from each other and make sure this was what they both wanted. She was to break up with Finn as soon as she knew for sure she did not want to be with him and Quinn was to cut the ties off of all the women she had in her life.

Of course this was not going to be as simple as the words made it sound. This was going to be difficult. If the young man was not cooperative then things could get ugly, divorces rarely went down quick and easy. He could sue her if only to spare his pride or he could drag it out for years on end, which would make starting a new relationship very difficult. She was suddenly very glad that she had no children because this would have been hard on them. In fact if children were involved she more than likely would have continued to deny her feelings.

Truthfully she did not know what had given her the courage to finally break out of her box and seek out the other woman, perhaps it was the emptiness. At first she had gotten by, she had lied to herself so often that she actually convinced herself that she was madly in love with Finn, that the passionate night shared with the beautiful woman was only that, a passionate night of sex. A night of experimentation. She had actually convinced herself that Finn Hudson was the one who would make her happy and that she was constructed on this planet to make him happy in return.

Still, she could not ignore the dreams. The dreams reminded her of a past that was and a future that could have been. They haunted her in the most pleasant and heart breaking of ways.

While she could convince herself during her conscious hours that Finn was the only one for her, her subconscious taunted her as soon as her eyes closed and her mind drifted away to reality. Reality in the sense that it was what she truly wanted. She could remember every single detail of the night spent with Quinn. The way that the blonde's perfect, slim fingertips trailed along her tanned abdomen as Rachel stared up at her from the bed. The way that Quinn's pink lips looked after their passion-filled kisses, swollen and coated in saliva. Hazel eyes dark and desire filled staring down at her hungrily as those fingers trailed further down her body to where she ached for her, long toned legs opening unintentionally with need. Heated center dripping with desire she had never felt before.

So many years living with these memories embedded in her dreams, waking up short of breath with wet panties and an ache that her husband could not fill. So many nights of rolling away from his large arms as they held her close to his body. So many years that she had lied to herself and finally she had reached the limit, the point that she could no longer even smile correctly. Rachel would look in the mirror and the woman that she saw was no longer the confident optimistic girl she once was. She would look up into her husband's caring brown eyes and worry that he could see through her that he could see that she did not feel for him what she had.

Finally, one day it all had clicked. Finn had taken her out on a date and when he leant down to kiss her she had pulled away from him, she had witnessed the hurt cross his face and it broke her heart. What had bothered her the most was the reasoning for pulling away. It had felt wrong. Kissing her own husband had felt wrong, and her thoughts had drifted back to the woman she had turned down in high school. The woman she had denied. And it clicked. She missed Quinn Fabray. She had always loved Quinn Fabray.

So, after so many pointless tears she headed out to find her. She knew it would be worth it to have the woman she had lost so long ago. It would be worth the tears to be able to truly smile and no longer feel completely empty inside. She only wished that she had stopped Quinn that day in order to save everyone the heartache that they had felt, or would undoubtedly feel. Finn would undoubtedly feel. Still, she knew what she had to do.

_Starting to think it's time I leave,_

_Does me good to know I finally feel,_

_Feel this pain, it's really possible._

Quinn was not having trouble letting go of her past, she was having more trouble accepting who she had become and being frightened of what the future would hold. If this did not go right what would happen to her? She was almost certain that she would spiral out of control and turn not only to sexual intercourse with people that she should not, but possibly to other outlets as well. For her this was a dream come true. Yet, the dream was far too fragile for her to grip onto tightly and call a reality there was so much that had to be done. Too much that had to be done.

Cutting ties with the women was the easy part; she had no emotional attachment to any of them after all. The hard part was now that she had gotten rid of all of them she was stuck in a large beautiful empty building and that loneliness that never seemed to leave was back full force. Rachel had left that morning to fly back to Finn and supposedly end things with him. Letting out a sigh the blonde fell back onto her large leather couch sinking into the cushions and crossing her arms over her chest.

The past had only served to show that the other woman would choose the man over her and she had no reason to believe that things would be different this time. Well, that was not exactly the truth; she had some reasons to believe otherwise. Still, the thought of Rachel Berry actually growing a spine and walking up to the man who always seemed to make her legs weak and telling him that she was in love with her seemed impossible. The brunette she knew hated hurting people's feelings. Particularly his feelings.

"Not that she had a problem hurting mine." Quinn stated bitterly in a sorrow-filled husky voice as she dug deeper into the couch.

She knew that she would have to let go of the grudge that she held toward the other woman if they were going to make things work, Rachel had not chosen her then but she had now and she needed to accept that. Until the other girl showed back up on her doorstep saying things were finalized with Finn though, she was going to hold onto her grudge.

_You say, can't change the winds,_

_You say, won't matter anyway,_

_Can't reach that far 'cause it's impossible._

Upon arrival at her house she received a kiss from the young man that she had settled for years ago, the guilt causing a sting to travel from where his soft lips landed toward her beating heart. It was overwhelming and she had no idea how she would find the courage to end things with him. Was he selfish? At times yes, he was one of the most selfish people that she had ever known but he was still a sweet man who cared about and loved her and over the years he had treated her right.

Taking her out to dinner and holding her at night when she did not want to sleep with him because of reasons unbeknownst to him, even though he wanted more he never got angry and pressured her. These were things that most men would not do. He was not the most intelligent of men and he could be quite possessive of her, but she knew that when they got married and that was not a reason to leave him. No, there was no reason to leave him aside from her feelings for Quinn Fabray.

Quinn had made it known that she would not be with her unless she did not only get a divorce from her husband, but she was also to tell her husband why. She was to tell the young man that she was leaving him for a woman.

Rachel found this to be cruel. There were plenty of excuses she could have come up with in order to leave the other. She could have simply told him that she fell out of love or fell in love with someone new, she honestly did not understand why she had to tell him that she had always wanted the blonde. That she had slept with her best friend and that had been the cause of the fight. That everything was her fault and that all of this time she had been settling for him. To her this was unnecessary heartache. Still, it was the only way that Quinn would have it and she found out years prior that you never try and go against her plans.

_Can't rise above this place,_

_Won't change enough, so I pray,_

_Breaking down the walls to the impossible…_

Large brown eyes glanced away from her husbands as tears rolled down her flush cheeks and her body started shaking as he pulled her into his arms. He looked to her with worry in his eyes. "Rach, you alright? Did things go bad with Quinn? I swear if she—"

"Shh Finn it was not Quinn… Things went great with her actually." She whispered under her breath which served to confuse the young man further.

"Well, that's great! If things went good then-then why are you crying babe?" He questioned reaching up to place his fingers beneath her chin raising it and forcing brown watering eyes to look deep into his own.

For a moment they just stared at each other. Finn's eyes searching brown for an answer to why she was so upset and Rachel's soaking with guilt due to what she had to tell her husband. It was not going to be easy to utter the words she knew that she had to tell him and she wanted nothing more than to run. If only for a second she debated how horrible it would be to actually be with the other? To love him. How difficult could it be to wait it out and just be with him only to make him happy?

That would not be fair at all though not to her and not to him. She deserved to be happy and so did he, and she knew that after the few years she had spent with him that she would not last if she simply continued to pretend to be madly in love with him. Her cheeks ached with all of the fake smiles she had forced over the years.

"Finn…" She nearly whimpered.

"Yeah babe? What is it? What's wrong?"

_Someone tell me why it's so hard taking chances,_

_You draw the line and think that I won't ask for more…_

_I will stumble and I'll make my own mistakes,_

_But I won't worry about it anymore, it's impossible._

"We need to get a divorce." Her voice cracked and as his hand fell away from her cheek her eyes fell to the floor, she awaited his reaction. She knew that things were only going to get worse before they got better. But she was ready.

_It's impossible to you,_

_Not impossible to me._

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Hope y'all like it. Please review!

It makes me so happy knowing that y'all enjoy my fic so much. :) Please do leave me more reviews and I will have the next chapter out ASAP! :)

Y'all are so amazing! Thank you for all of the support!

-Tracy Cook


	5. After The Love

He Will Never Be You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter Five

After The Love

She had spent the last five hours trying to explain to Finn why she needed a divorce and it still was not registering, more than likely that was because she was too afraid to tell him the exact reason. All that she could seem to muster the courage to say was that she did not love him anymore, which he countered with are you seeing someone else, why, and who do you love now? None of which she knew how to answer.

"Rachel, you can't tell me that you just went to see Quinn and came back knowing you don't love me anymore. Did you really see Quinn or was it some guy?" His voice was heavy with accusation and cracked as tears filled his brown eyes, normally he would have tried to stay tough but he did not want to lose the woman he loved for so long. The woman that made his life have meaning and the woman who actually stood by him no matter how selfish he was at times.

Glancing down at her hands brown eyes seemed to search her fingers for the answers to his questions, for a way to tell him without hurting him. Nothing seemed to be the right thing to say. "Actually it was not just the trip; I have been feeling this way for a long time. A very long time." She emphasized hoping that it would clue him in that it was not some recent affair as he seemed to believe.

"How long?" His voice shook as tears started to fall from his eyes, rolling over his lips. He knew that he was being sensitive but he was losing the one thing he never thought he could lose, no matter what he did.

"Too long." Was her soft response as she continued to stare at her fingers trying to ignore the way that he took in a breath and held onto his chest as if his heart were shattering like a bowling ball through glass. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't and tears rolled down from her tired brown eyes. It hurt her knowing how badly she had broken him. Knowing that she had lead him on for all of these years for her own selfish reasons, knowing that she had made him believe she was always in love with him, made herself believe she was always in love with him, when she was in love with Quinn Fabray the entire time.

"How long?" He repeated obviously not happy with the response that he got in return for his question, he wanted an exact date it seemed.

Taking in a breath she held it for a moment before letting it out. Rachel knew that she had to be honest with him, she had to tell him the truth about everything, that in order for her to be happy she would have to be selfish and hurt one of the closest people to her. Glancing up, eyebrows knit together, full lips quavering, and tears streaming down her naturally tanned cheeks she forced her strained voice to work. "Since the day that Quinn and I got into that fight."

"But Rachel that was before we even got married how could you—" Brown eyes filled with sudden realization as he practically shouted. "You weren't in love with me when you married me? You have never been in love with me!" Tears now freefalling from his eyes.

"I am sorry Finn. I am so sorry. I do love you just not as much as I should. God I am so sorry." She whispered softly.

"Sorry aint gonna bring back all of these wasted years Rachel! Sorry aint gonna un-break my fucking heart! Sorry aint gonna do anything! Sorry is just a word, just a pathetic little word! How could you do this to me?" He shouted out hysterically as she sat down on their bed. The bed in which they had made love on multiple occasions. The bed in which she had told him a hundred times or more that she truly loved him more than anything, the bed that was apparently made of lies that he would have to forever sleep in.

"Who is it Rachel? All these years who have you been in love with?" He asked his tone suddenly turning from frantic and upset to calm and monotone, angry.

_My Tired eyes are begging for release, For Sleep,_

_I always seem to want the one who's just a little Out of Reach…_

_My Love, you are,_

_The best friend that I'll ever have._

"Wh-what do you mean?" She stuttered out through her sobs and tears. Knowing exactly what he had meant by the question. She simply did not wish to answer it, he had already reacted so negatively and he still believed it was a random guy. What would he do if he found out it was Quinn, not only a girl who was once her "enemy" but also a girl who was his first love.

"I mean if all these years you've been married to me you haven't loved me, then who have you loved Rachel? Who have you loved that you have been so ashamed to tell everyone about? Who have you loved for all of these years that you suddenly realized after visiting Quinn—" Finn suddenly understood everything as his broken brown eyes widened in shock. All of these years, since the fight with Quinn, She went and visited who? Quinn. She had never loved him. She had always loved Quinn.

"Quinn?" He asked with a shake in his voice as he dared her to tell him otherwise.

All that Rachel could do was cast her brown eyes downward in shame as her tears continued to fall, she knew that she was being selfish hurting him like this. But she had been hurting so long without the woman that she loved in her life that she had no other choice. It was cruel, evil maybe, and she would never forgive herself but she could not hide it anymore. "I am sorry Finn." Pausing she glanced up to meet his eyes before saying in a raspy and squeaky strained voice. "I am in love with her. I have always been in love with her."

"All these years?"

"Yes…"

_The sun will come up, Cover my eyes,_

_Over my head afraid of the light,_

_What can you say to not hurt someone?_

_After the love is gone?_

No longer able to control his anger he started toward his wife who cringed in fear of what he would do. Though Rachel never thought that Finn was capable of actually physically harming her, she wouldn't blame him if he did or if he wanted to. She had been a horrible person and she deserved to be hated by everyone for it, her fathers, her friends, and most definitely her husband who was now glaring into her eyes with hateful browns.

"When you looked into my eyes did you see her in them?" He shouted in her face, spit flying from his lips and landing on her face. The brunette woman twitched but she did not pull away.

"Every single time." She stated honestly. Her voice only coming out a whisper.

Tears started to fall from his eyes again as his anger dissolved and his body felt as if it were made out of jelly, reaching out he held himself up by placing his large hands on Rachel's shoulders moving to rest his forehead against hers. He didn't want to hurt her; he didn't want to say anything to hurt the sensitive and sweet woman. She had probably given up everything just to make everyone else happy, still, he could not help but be angry with her and he absolutely hated Quinn. How many times did she need to ruin his life? The baby with his best friend, the prom queen obsession, and now she was stealing the one thing he had always believed in.

"When you kissed me did you wish it was her? Her and those stupid lips?" He growled out, his lips only inches away from hers.

"Finn I—"

"Answer the question!" He shouted in a shaky voice as tears continued rolling down from his eyes and into his open mouth, he tasted their bitter saltiness and it was almost fitting considering how bitter he was. How much he hated everything right now. Everything except for Rachel, he would always love her. Always.

"Everytime." She squeaked out. Her breath hot against his ear and lips.

As much as Finn wanted nothing more than to pull the woman he loved against him kissing her passionately he knew that he would have to let her go. She would only be imagining it was Quinn when he kissed her, she had just admitted that every single time they had kissed that was the case. Yet he still wanted her, he still loved her. "So if I kissed you right now then." He paused letting his words linger along with his lips which were hovering above her lips.

"Yes, I would wish it was her."

"Then you're right we do need a divorce."

"Finn I—" She started reaching out trying to pull him in for a hug. Trying to pull him closer for any kind of contact. All Rachel wanted was to show the young man that she truly did care and love him, but quickly he slapped her hands away and turned toward the door starting out it.

"I'm done with this Rachel. Maybe we can be friends again someday but I love you too much to be around you right now." He stated, honestly he did want to still have Rachel in his life. She was the only one who he had ever loved this much, but he knew that they couldn't be close right now. It would break his heart. "Goodbye Rachel, I'll have my lawyers call you." With this he smiled that doofy half smile, tears glistening in brown eyes before closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone she found herself curling up on the bed in a ball crying furiously. She had expected this to be difficult, tragic even, but it had completely broken her heart and she knew that there was only one redeeming factor. With that thought she lifted her phone and started to dial the number she had memorized.

_His lips try not to tremble when he speaks,_

_My tired breath falls so heavy on his cheek._

_But I'll never know just what I have, Unless I leave._

_Here in the end, I hope that I'm not just running again._

"I told him." She whispered into the phone in a deep exhausted voice as her tired brown eyes started to close. Hearing the smile in Quinn's voice actually brought a small one to her own full lips as she thought over what she had done guiltily.

"I know Quinn, I will head out there first thing tomorrow." She smiled snuggling against the pillow wishing it were the blonde. After hearing the woman on the other end of the phone tell her she wished she was there tonight, she knew that she was doing the right thing. Yes, she had hurt Finn and it tore her apart knowing that, but she smiled genuinely knowing that she would get to hold the woman that she loved in her arms soon. "I wish I was coming tonight too. I know.." Laughing she added "This pillow will just have to keep me company tonight."

Then the blonde said the words she had been hoping to hear again for so many years, she said that she loved her. A bright smile spread across Rachel's face as her heart leapt and everything was worth it, every single tear and shout, because she had the one person that she had always loved. And that person loved her back. Truly loved her back. Things were hardly over between herself and Finn, but over time they would settle their divorce and then she could finally be with Quinn. She only wished she hadn't wasted so many years of her life hiding from her own happiness. "I love you too." She nearly choked out through the tears.

"Yeah, I'm crying." Laughing she added. "Good tears."

"Well, I should probably let you go." Hearing the husky whining from the blonde on the other side she smiled gently. "I know I want to hear your voice too, but the faster we get to sleep the faster we get to see each other."

"I know right."

"I love you too Quinn."

_What can you say to not hurt someone?_

_After the love is gone?_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Hope y'all like it. Please review!

It makes me so happy knowing that y'all enjoy my fic so much. :) Please do leave me more reviews and I will have the next chapter out ASAP! :)

Y'all are so amazing! Thank you for all of the support!

-Tracy Cook


	6. You Found Me

He Will Never Be You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter Six

You Found Me

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is, please don't wake me from this high…_

_I'd become comfortably numb,_

_Until you opened up my eyes._

_To what it's like, when everything's right._

Her heart was tapping away beneath her ribs, threatening with each pound to break the bones. The emotions she was feeling were a blur. After so many years she was finally standing at Quinn's door, again, only this time she would be staying with her. Her husband whom which she would be getting a divorce with had been begrudgingly pushed to the back of her mind. The previous night had been spent crying and trying to turn off her anxious and worried as well as excited mind, and now that she was once again standing on the porch she felt sick to her stomach.

Lifting a shaking hand she rapped her knuckles against the wooden door, quickly. Shuffling her feet she uncomfortably looked around the neighborhood. It was nothing like California, it was beautiful in a completely different way. Instead of the sun and the beach you had fashion and Broadway, you had art and live performances. It was the place that Rachel had dreamt she would end up and she had given all of that up for Finn Hudson. She regretted it nearly every day.

"What is taking so long?" It seemed the longer that she had to wait the more nervous she grew. Though it was more of an excited feeling than an anxious feeling.

Finally the door opened revealing the most beautiful girl in the world; well at least to the brunette and that huge trademark smile spread across her face, ear to ear, she even let out a squeak of excitement. "Hey there!" She stated a little rushed with an awkward wave at her friend.

"Hello." Quinn said a little too simply, it almost disappointed the other but the smile on beautiful pink lips was enough to make her see that the blonde was simply nervous and uncomfortable as well. Which made complete sense. She had admitted her love for the shorter girl years ago and now they were finally taking the chance that they gave up. Both stood there staring at each other with shifting eyes, fidgeting here and there. Finally as if snapping back to reality, hazel eyes widened and a perfect hand moved to open the door. "Oh, sorry. Come on in." She husked out.

"Thanks." She whispered before moving into the house blushing a little at the body contact made as she passed Quinn in the doorway.

Once Rachel was inside Quinn closed the door and turned on her heels. "Make yourself at home." She said in that raspy voice which was slightly shaken. She was nervous, over the last few years she had not been in a relationship with anyone. Girls that she invited home she slept with and then kicked out. It was not the same this time. When the brunette looked at her quizzically and her smile spread Quinn let out a sigh and shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know what to say." She laughed uncomfortably. "I guess I'm nervous."

As she realized that the blonde was just as nervous as herself Rachel moved closer to the taller girl placing her hands on her hips. Enjoying the way that hazel eyes fluttered down to her catching her large brown. Smirking she leant up pressing her full lips to the ex-cheerleader's. The kiss was short and caused both girls bodies to react and breathes to catch in their throats. "Well we don't necessarily have to talk, we could—"

Quinn lifted a finger to the brunette's lips to silence her and smiled brightly. "As much as I would enjoy making love with you, and I would. Trust me." She added in a deeper voice, before continuing. "Maybe I could just hold you tonight, talk, catch up, and spend time together?"

Brown eyes sparkled and Rachel's heart leapt. "I would love that."

_You found me when no one else was looking,_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_You broke through all of my confusions._

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see,_

_You found me_

"Tell me something about yourself Rachel, I feel like I've missed out on so much of your life." Quinn whispered in a hushed voice against the brunette's chin. Smiling when she heard the intake of breath caused by the other woman.

After gathering her senses and reminding herself that this was to be a night only of cuddling she responded. "Well I own and have watched every film in which you have starred in." Pausing a blush covered her tan cheeks before she added in a softer voice. "Multiple times over the last few years."

"As flattering as that is—"She started propping herself up on her elbows so that she could look down into large brown pools. Their eyes connecting immediately. It was obvious that it had flattered the blonde by the light blush that painted across pale cheekbones. "—I asked for you to tell me about yourself."

Rachel did not wish to get into her life story. She had had so many goals in high school, she had been the most driven person in Lima and yet she had ended up giving up her dreams in order for Finn to follow his. Of course she had still put her talent to use and made a career but she always hated how she went about doing it. "Well, as you may or may not know." She paused when the blonde chuckled softly under her breath, once she silenced she continued. "I have released two platinum selling albums and have been on multiple tours over the last few years. For the most part I am happy in doing so, and I write my own lyrics which are may I add, far better than my very first original songs, but—" Her voice trailed off.

Quinn waited for a few moments to see if Rachel was going to continue with what she had been saying, and when it seemed that she wasn't a smile graced pink lips. "Well, of course I know about your albums I have listened to them so many times." Her voice was equally soft and raspy as she stared into shocked and happy brown eyes.

"Really?" Her voice held excitement.

There was a softness on the blonde's features, one that Rachel saw only in a few instances throughout high school. "Yes. Really. I love your voice Rachel, I always have." Pausing she forced the tears out of her hazel eyes as she recalled her time since leaving Lima. She had missed the singer every single day. "More than anything I listened to them because it allowed me to be close to you, in some way." She finished looking away uncomfortably.

Reaching up she traced her fingers over the beautiful porcelain skin of Quinn's face. "I am here now Quinn, and I am not going anywhere. I can even sing to you every night if you wish it you know I love any chance to showcase my amazing talent." Both girls laughed at this and a comfortable air covered them. But it quickly became heavy with emotions at the next words that fell from pink lips.

"What happened to Broadway Rachel?" Her voice was almost a whisper as hazel eyes returned to brown.

Instantly her eyes were full of sorrow and regret as she pulled her full bottom lip between her teeth chewing on it, nearly to the point of drawing blood. Staring deep into the blonde's eyes she did not know how to answer the question. She hated herself, she hated who she was, who she pretended to be. The straight pop sensation, married to Finn Hudson professional football player, huge mansion and tons of screaming fans everywhere that they went. Life was supposed to be like the musical "Rent" she was supposed to go to New York and find her dreams, work hard to become something that mattered, something that made a difference. A true artist.

"I suppose it wasn't for me." She glanced to the side.

"You and I both know that isn't what happened Rachel. You belong on Broadway." She husked out a little angrily which caused brown eyes to snap back to hazel. Quinn did not mean to grow upset she just wished that Rachel would see that she was not going to judge her. Hell, she had made plenty of bad life decisions herself. They were still young.

The determination in the other woman's voice was enough to cause her heart to swell with happiness, she loved that the blonde always pushed her to be more. Even in high school. She only wished she could go back in time and take her advice. "Thank you Quinn, but I chose my bed and now I must lay in it. I have a career and—"

"—As far as I can tell you are laying in my bed." She grinned when she saw a blush cover Rachel's beautiful skin. "And in my bed the rules are different. You are not straight, you are my girlfriend—" The word alone caused her heart to race as tears filled hazel eyes, it was all becoming more of a reality. She truly wanted Rachel Berry to live with her in New York and carry out her Broadway dreams while being her girlfriend. That is all she ever wanted. "—And you are a Broadway star."

Rachel stared for a moment taken aback by every word that Quinn had uttered, she was shocked, confused, happy, terrified, and all of these emotions showed on her features. She never could hide her emotions. Unable to speak, full lips opened and then closed.

"You're still young Rachel. It's never too late."

"I didn't attend Nyada, no one will give me a second glance Quinn."

"That is not true Rachel." She stated with that determination in her raspy voice, she practically growled at how stubborn the woman laying beneath her was being. "That's not true. You have a lovely voice and you are an amazing actress. You can always attend school now while auditioning. They would be beyond stupid to turn you down."

Now she was growing excited at the thought of following her dreams, a bright smile written across the brunette's face. When suddenly she remembered that she had no home in New York. A confused look overtook the happy one and her eyebrows knit together. "Where would I stay?"

Quinn raised a cropped eyebrow at the other woman. Nearly irritated. "Seriously Rachel?"

For a moment Rachel thought it through before coming to a realization, brown eyes widening as she whispered. "Oh." Then her smile spread clear across her face and brown eyes sparkled as her heart pounded away in her chest and she nearly squealed. "Oh! We are really going to do this!"

"Of course we are." She husked reaching over to turn off the lamp beside her bed.

Suddenly unable to contain her excitement and happiness the star pulled the other woman down on top of her and crashed full lips against hers, the kiss was not long or drawn out, it was simple. But it held so many emotions and years of longing behind it that they both started crying. Tears streaming down their faces and mingling, then both started laughing and holding onto each other as if free falling from a hundred story building. Holding on for dear life.

That night was the first night in a long time that Rachel slept peacefully, and it certainly was not her guilty conscience making her feel safe. It was those thin pale arms encircling her waste, the scent of the blonde hair that was sprawled all along her chest and neck, and of course knowing that every time she opened her sleep-filled brown eyes to cast them downward she would find the beautiful woman she had always loved holding onto her.

It was perfection, and she had never been happier. She knew that they would have a long journey ahead of them, that they still had Finn to deal with. All that the brunette could hope was he would still be her friend because she did love him, just not in the same way that she loved Quinn. Yet, she would not blame him if he could not forgive her. All she knew was that in that moment she was content and she never wanted to lose Quinn again.

_So, here we are, and that's pretty far,_

_When you think of where we've been._

_No going back._

_You're by my side, Now everything's fine._

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Hope y'all like it. Please review!

Please do tell me suggestions! I am all ears! :) Only a few more chapters. Oh and by the way, if you like One Tree Hill I have some Baley fics as well as a Brooke Davis/Rachel Berry fanfic. I know that that may be weird but I'm trying it.

Anyhow my next chapter should be out soon but I really need to know what y'all want to see most before I wrap this story up. ;)

Y'all rock!

-Tracy Cook


	7. Just Missed The Train

He Will Never Be You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter Seven

Just Missed The Train

_Roll over Baby_

_The time has come,_

_To make a little bit more room._

_I've hung around here, It's getting tough,_

_I think I'm gonna break down soon._

Quinn had not wanted to become intimate until Rachel had finalized things between herself and Finn, and honestly she was terrified. Large brown eyes landed on the front door of her and her soon to be ex-husbands home and she shuddered, not yet prepared to hurt the man she loved once again. She did love him, so much. After everything that they had been through they had grown together as she had told the blonde that they would, they had learnt to understand each other and treat each other with respect, for the most part, and now she had broken his heart and was returning only to shatter it for a second time.

It had not been something she had wanted to rush, in fact she had wanted to simply avoid the divorce altogether until he contacted her about the matter. Yet, she also wanted to start her relationship with the actress and start the career she had always dreamt of, so it seemed she had no choice but to add insult to injury.

Glancing down at the papers in her hands she watched as tears littered the pages, watching as the ink where she had signed her name smeared a bit. They were the divorce papers; all that she needed was a signature. All that she needed was a signature and she could let go of Finn Hudson with the hope that one day he would find it in his heart to forgive her and be a part of her life, playing a smaller role than he was used to. The role of a friend. That was of course too much to ask for, but she could always hope.

Making her way to the front door she took in a deep breath and prepared herself mentally, like she would before preforming in front of an audience, then pulling out her keys she slipped the correct one in the lock and opened the door. Ready to embrace whatever waits inside, no matter how difficult or painful.

_So go on,_

_And sleep darling,_

_Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?_

_It's cool baby,_

_It doesn't matter anyway. _

_I'm so sorry, we got to the station a little too late,_

_Such a shame, we just missed the train._

She could hear the football game playing, the cheering fans and the announcer's voice echoing through the haunting hallways, with each step she felt her body growing heavier. Large brown eyes wandered along the white walls grazing over the pictures of her and Finn together over the years, smiles painted on their faces. If he would have looked closer he would have been able to tell that was her show smile. It was not fake but it was not real either.

The cheers and screams grew louder and her heart raced as she neared their living room, her body tensing as nerves overtook her. She wanted to turn around and run but she couldn't do that. It would only serve to hurt everyone involved. She had to channel the Rachel Berry she once claimed to be. Lifting her chin with forced confidence she made her way into the living room, papers twisted in her hands.

For a moment she halted, paralyzed. Large brown eyes watching the young man she once claimed she would never leave laying on the couch curled up watching the game. He appeared to be lost to the world, appeared to be empty inside, it made Rachel hate herself. Seeing the shell of a once rather confident young man on display before her.

After finding her voice she whispered out, loud enough to be heard but soft enough not to startle him. "Finn?"

Finn's body appeared to stiffen as he heard his wife's voice before he relaxed and glanced up from the couch, that dorky half smile spreading across his face. He had missed her so much and she could tell by the way that his brown eyes sparkled. The hope in them crushed her. "Rach, you're back!" He stood up from the couch and rushed over to her quickly wrapping her in his large and strong arms pulling her against his body. "I missed you so much."

Pulling back a little she tried to put distance between their bodies as she once again said his name. "Finn."

"Does this mean that things didn't work out with Quinn? Like did you realize you did love me and that's why you—" Pausing his eyebrows furrowed and his smile slowly fell as his eyes cast downward noticing the papers that were being rolled in the diva's small hands. "—What's that?"

"Finn maybe we should sit down and talk about this—"

"—I don't want to talk Rachel, what are those papers?" He asked again backing away and looking down into full brown eyes as sadness consumed him. She could see it, she couldn't prevent it though. She had to be honest with him and start her life. It was selfish and she would hate herself forever but she had no choice.

"These are the divorce papers Finn, I took the liberty of—"

"Really?" He laughed a little in disbelief placing his hands to his head as he looked away from her in order to control his anger. Last thing that he wanted was to allow it to overcome him. He loved Rachel and didn't want to harm her. But it hurt so bad, worse than any football injury ever could. "Rachel? Really? You just couldn't wait? You were in that big of a hurry to end things between us?"

"Honestly, this is not to hurt you Finn. It would only hurt everyone involved more so if I waited and gave anyone false hope. Please you must understand that I will be moving to New York in order to start a new career—"

"—Just hand over the papers." He interrupted in a monotone voice reaching for a pen on the table beside the couch.

Nodding her head she decided that saying something would not be a great idea and instead handed over the papers quietly, chewing on her bottom lip as worried eyes watched the man she cared deeply for.

_Be quiet angel,_

_Don't make a sound,_

_Save it for a rainy day._

_Oh can't you see me, I'm such a mess,_

_Trying hard to find my way._

"Here" He handed over the papers never looking her in the eyes. He couldn't risk it. He didn't want to feel anymore. "Now you can go and start your life without me like you want."

She couldn't handle it anymore and she bridged the gap between their bodies pressing her hand against his forearm as her other hand held the divorce papers. Even though she was practically pleading with large emotional browns for him to look at her, he refused, clenching his jaw as his muscles tensed beneath her touch. "Finn, that is far from what I want."

He scoffed and she let out a loud sigh as she ran her fingers against his arm in hopes to soothe him, all it did was cause his body to tense more. "I know that you think that this is a personal attack on you Finn, and quite honestly I do not blame you, but it was never my intention to have this happen. I truly do care for you and I do love you, but I need to follow my heart and do what I feel is for the best."

"It's best to get rid of me."

"No. I still want you in my life. I still love you. You still make me smile like so many others can't." A smile formed on her full lips even as she watched tears rolling down his cheeks. She was hurting him more but the words needed to be said. "I know you are not currently ready to be a part of my life as my friend but I would love it if one day you could be."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to be just your friend Rachel."

Swallowing hard, she nodded her head and retracted her hand before letting out a breath. "I understand." With a glance down at the papers in her hand she added. "I suppose I should be going."

"That would probably be for the best."

_Oh why'd that train just pass us by,_

_Didn't anyone see we were stuck at the light,_

_And we would've made it on time?_

_So sleep darling,_

_Why don't you pretend we were just a dream…?_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Hope y'all like it. Please review!

I have the next two chapters planned out. That should be all unless people want more. They will be sleeping together in one of them and then there will be a time skip. This chapter is slightly filler but necessary to finish the Finchel romance. More than likely there has been minor time skips between these last three chapters.

Sorry that this chapter is so short…

Anyhow leave reviews y'all! And I will update soon!

-Tracy Cook


	8. If I Can't Have You

He Will Never Be You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter Eight

If I Can't Have You

_Hearts break to fast when they're sentimental_

_Won't stay, won't last when it's love at first sight,_

_So why are my convictions blinded by your spotlight?_

_Can't breathe, can't sleep, Need some medication,_

_I've kissed goodbye to my reservations,_

_I know there's other fish out in the sea,_

_Not for me,_

_I want you._

Rachel Berry walked out of the audition with her chin held high, confidence shining in large brown eyes, and full lips pulled into a smile that stretched clear across her face. As she moved down the sidewalk, raising a hand to hail a cab she could not help but allow the happiness that she was feeling to consume her. She had just gone to her first audition and it had gone fantastically. Albeit at first they had looked down upon her for not having an education to back up her vocal talents, but after hearing her voice they had all cheered her on. Perhaps they cheered on everyone, but the diva could not help but feel that she would be getting a call in her near future.

Regardless of if she got the call she was ecstatic. She had not felt so happy in such a long time and she owed that happiness to a certain blonde actress. She owed that happiness to finally admitting what it was that she truly wanted and that she had been living a lie. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The guilt of course had remained, but at least now she could try and move on and hopefully Finn would be able to do the same.

She wished him happiness, truly.

Climbing into the taxi Rachel smiled politely at the cab driver, wishing him a good afternoon before she told him to take her to Quinn's place. A soft blush covered her naturally tanned cheeks as she realized that it was now their place, their home. Her heart raced at this realization. Over the course of the last week she continued to suddenly understand the reality of the situation; it baffled her in the best way possible.

As the taxi cab pulled up in front of the building she could not help but smile even more so as she paid and thanked the young man, before hurrying toward the front door. Pulling out her own set of keys. Her heart was racing so quickly now she could practically hear it pounding away in her ears; she found that these days she loved coming home.

_If I can't have you then I don't want anyone,_

_If I can't have you, _

_Then only damage has been done, Baby._

_We can break these rules, if you want to have some fun,_

_Think of all the love that you will lose,_

_If I can't have you._

Quinn was currently between projects and found that she had a lot of free time, which she had enjoyed before she got into a life-altering relationship with the woman she had always loved. At first they had spent all of their time together, getting the young star moved in, making her a spare key so that she could come and go as she pleased, and simply catching up. But today was the start of separation and it was killing the blonde as pathetic as that sounded.

With no work of her own she felt herself casting hazel eyes toward the clock throughout the day, praying to god above that somehow time would fast-forward so that she could see that beautiful face again. Although she did not wish for Rachel to rush her audition and hoped that she did her best, she still just wanted to see her again.

The brunette had insisted upon going alone claiming that she needed to get the feel for the city because they would not always be able to be together. She explained it with so much logic that it made the blonde believe her. So, despite wanting to go to her first audition she stayed home waiting impatiently for her girlfriend to return.

"Girlfriend." She whispered out huskily, a pink smile forming on her lips. She liked how that word sounded on her tongue. It was still difficult for her to understand, not a week ago she was wallowing in her depression and replacing her loneliness with nameless face after nameless face and now she had a girlfriend. The girlfriend she had always wanted. "Now if she'd just get home." Letting out a groan she fell back onto the couch staring at the clock.

Suddenly Quinn sat up on the couch as she heard the sound of a key in the lock of the front door, knowing that only one person owned a key. She had slept around over the years but never made a copy of a key, not until now.

With a wide full-lipped smile spreading across her face Rachel opened the front door excitedly, dropping her purse on the counter and rushing toward the couch that the blonde actress was attempting to get up off of in order to greet her girlfriend. Yet it appeared that the ecstatic young diva had another plan in mind as she quickly straddled her, pushing her back against the cushions of the couch and pressing her lips against sweet pink.

"Mmm." Quinn moaned out as plump lips worked against her own in a slow, but very passionate kiss. Her body reacting to both the kiss as well as the new found heat pressed against her lower abdomen and the perfect thighs that were on either side of her body. Smirking into the kiss she allowed her slender fingers to trail along the exposed thighs enjoying the way that Rachel's body shook with such a simple touch. It amazed both girls how easily they turned each other on.

Deciding that it wasn't enough for her, the brunette sucked Quinn's bottom lip between her lips, suckling on it. As the ex-cheerleader let out a gasp and dug her nails into her scalp she used the advantage to allow her talented tongue to swipe along that swollen lip and enter her mouth.

As their tongues made contact both girls let out groans of pleasure, Rachel subconsciously grinding her hips down against Quinn's abdomen in search for the contact that she desired. They had agreed upon waiting a while in order to form a relationship before making love, but with each day the teasing was becoming too much for both of them, and after years of sexual frustration they found they wanted to give into these urges. Tongues danced, searched, and explored every inch of each other's mouths and only when it became life threatening for Quinn to breathe did she pull away from the kiss. It was not all too shocking that she did not have as good lung capacity as the woman on top of her.

Rachel rested her forehead against the blonde's smiling widely as she tried to even out her breathing; luckily years of vocal training had prepared her for holding her breath. Quinn on the other hand was breathing quite heavily and the diva found that it was actually extremely attractive seeing the other woman breathing out rapidly, hazel eyes darkened with desire, pink lips swollen and coated in saliva.

For a moment lust-saturated eyes stared into dark pools, but it was broken as Quinn had a thought. A thought that shouldn't have shocked her but it did. "I'm kissing Rachel Berry." She mumbled out huskily her voice even more deep and raspy than normal due to desire.

Rachel stared for a moment as her grin widened, which honestly seemed impossible, and she burst out in laughter. "Yes, yes you are!"

Both girls laughed for a moment as all of their emotions spilled out and then silence ensued, and lust returned at realizing just how close they were to each other. During the laughter Rachel's face had ducked down and landed against the side of Quinn's neck, her full lips practically pressed to pale skin, heated breath rushing against her skin. Taking a chance she pressed her lips against the sweet skin smiling deviously as she heard the woman of her affections take in a quick breath at the contact.

Extending her tongue she trailed it along the heated skin enjoying the taste of the blonde before reaching her ear, tracing the lobe with her tongue before tugging at it with her teeth and sucking it between her lips. Quinn's head fell backward against the couch, back arching and hips lifting making contact with Rachel's heated center. Both let out a moan. "God Rachel." She husked out.

"Whilst I appreciate the compliment I am no God Quinn." She responded in a whisper against her ear, before moving right below it in order to suck the sensitive skin gently.

The actress would have chuckled at the cute comment if her body were not reacting to the contact; she always loved Rachel's lips. She could feel a wetness growing between her thighs with each suck, nip, and flick of the other's tongue. Honestly if the other woman kept speaking to her in that deep and husky lust-filled voice she might come undone then and there, she had waited so long to feel this again. This connection that she lacked with anyone else.

Moving back up to Quinn's ear she whispered, her voice deep with need. "I want you Quinn. I need you."

Her body shook at this and she tried to think logically, they had said that they were going to wait until things got settled down. They said they weren't going to rush into sex, they said they wanted to make sure it was right first, but how could she deny the woman she loved more than anyone in the world what she wanted just as badly? Taking in a deep breath and letting it out she tried to rationalize. "Are you sure Rach, I mean shouldn't we talk about your audition? We said we were going to wait and I don't want to ruin—"

"—I've waited long enough Quinn. We have waited long enough. I know what I want; I have known what I want. I want you." When Quinn began to protest again Rachel crashed their lips together and rolled her hips against the woman beneath her causing both to groan out. Pulling back she breathed heavily and in a husky voice, with lust-filled black eyes Rachel added the word. "Now."

_Heartbeat, cold sweat, Thoughts slippin' under,_

_Can't fight no threat, 'Cause there's just no use._

_One look, no hesitation I'm slipping into you._

_Forgive these eyes, these lips you're tastin'_

_No time to waste on an invitation,_

_My shame, my self-control has suffered enough,_

_And everybody wants to be loved._

Quinn was being pushed backward onto their bed and despite having experience sleeping with many over the years she felt nervous. As if this were her first time, which was ridiculous of course. She and Rachel had slept together back in high school before she had ran away to follow her dreams and the other had given up hers for marriage. Despite that occurrence it still felt like this was the first time and she didn't want to mess up, she wanted to be good enough for the star, and she did not want her to feel as if all she wanted was sex. It was so much more than that with Rachel, she wanted everything.

Still, clothing had been discarded and now the beautiful woman of her dreams was straddling her in nothing but her undergarments. Beautiful black lace contrasting with naturally tan skin and all that the blonde wanted to do was to reach out and touch every part of her, taste every part of her, and memorize every part of her perfect body with hazel eyes. She could not believe that she had ever made fun of the body before her.

"Rachel you look lovely." She spoke slowly.

A light blush covered the diva's cheeks as she glanced away shyly for the first time since she had gotten home, it meant a lot being complimented by Quinn Fabray. "Thank you, that means a lot coming from someone as gorgeous as yourself Quinn." Rachel's eyes returned to hazel and the blonde ex-cheerleader simply shook her head chuckling huskily under her breath before reaching up and pulling Rachel down into a gentle kiss.

Pulling back just a little she spoke close to the diva's plump lips. "So, I'm still the prettiest girl you've ever met."

Rachel let out a rush of breath at the recollection of her words from prom night as well as the heated breath against her lips. "Good god yes." She whispered, earning a smirk from pink lips.

"Well, I guarantee I am not the prettiest girl you have ever met, because I am more than certain you have looked in the mirror."

"That was cheesy Quinn." She laughed a little before biting down on her bottom lip.

"Oh you liked it." She husked out.

"Yes. Very much so. Can you kiss me now?"

"Gladly."

With that last word and a mischievous grin she ran her tongue over her lips to wet them before leaning in and capturing Rachel's in another heated kiss, only this time they were both dressed in considerably less clothing and Quinn could feel her lover's wetness against her through soaked panties. She was shocked and aroused to find out just how much she actually affected the diva; it fueled her desire as she pushed her tongue through lips and started another dance. Arching her hips and moving her center against Rachel in hopes to alleviate both of their desperate needs.

"Mmmm… Jesus Christ Quinn." Rachel muttered pulling back from the kiss in order to bite down on the blonde's perfect neck earning a whimper of pleasure and pain, as she rocked her hips against Quinn's. "Touch me."

"Rachel, I—"

"Please?" She practically begged with need, and it seemed impossible to say no as her slender fingers moved gently over toned arms, down over the sides of her stomach, to rest on her hips momentarily as their lips reconnected in another burning kiss.

Unable to think about how nervous she was Quinn trailed her fingers slowly upward over Rachel's abdomen, noticing the way that the muscles tensed under her touch and her body appeared to shake, it caused the ache between her legs to intensify but she ignored it for the moment as her hands continued to delicately trail along the star's body. Reaching behind her as they continued to kiss, her fingers worked the clasp on the bra apart before pushing the straps over her arms. Rachel taking a moment to wiggle out of the undergarment as she sat up pulling it off.

Pink lips fell open at the sight before her and her breath hitched, hazel eyes trailing over Rachel's breasts as she licked her lips. "Wow. Rachel you are perfect." She mumbled out.

Forcing her blush away the brunette smirked. "And you are far too clothed Quinn."

Taking the hint the blonde sat up and unclasped her own bra removing it and allowing large brown eyes to drink her in, she decided then and there that she was in love with not only Rachel but also the way that Rachel looked at her. Those eyes held so much longing, passion, love, lust, desire, it was almost insane and she wondered if her eyes reflected the same.

It was now the diva's turn to stare in marvel at the beautiful woman beneath her, brown eyes trailing over perfect breasts noticing just how delicious those hardened pink nipples looked, she had to taste them. Moving forward she latched her lips to Quinn's collarbone biting down gently, before soothing it by running her tongue across the length of the bone. She loved hearing the blonde moan out loudly as she dug her nails into her shoulder pulling her body closer. Honestly Rachel didn't think she could ever get close enough to Quinn.

Slowly she started to trail heated kisses down her body before reaching her destination. First she peppered light almost non-existent kisses around the delicate breast, before glancing up to meet hazel eyes with dark black.

Quinn lost her breath at the sight. Rachel Berry was looking up at her, beautiful plump lips dangerously close to her nipple, and the look on her face was one of pure hunger. It shook her to her core and she could feel herself practically dripping down her thighs. With a grin the brunette extended her long talented tongue flicking it across the hardened nub, Quinn moaned out never taking her eyes off of the sight. Just watching the way that Rachel was tasting her turned her on to no end. Once again she flicked over the nipple obviously teasing her. "Rachel please, more." She growled out.

"Patience is a virtue Quinn, as I am most certain you know." The starlet teased before once again flicking her tongue over the sensitive nipple. Now Quinn was growing frustrated, and tangled her hand in dark hair pulling her face closer, needing more contact.

"God damn it! Rachel please I need more." Her voice was dangerously low and husky.

Finally Rachel obliged running her tongue in quick circles around the nub before sucking it between her lips, as she continued to twirl her tongue around it. Her hips moving subconsciously against Quinn's body, needing to find her own release as well, because quite honestly she had never been so aroused.

"Oh fuck." She cursed which turned Rachel on; she loved causing the once innocent Quinn Fabray to speak in such a manner. "God!" Quinn wanted to just lay her head back and enjoy it, but more than that she wanted to watch the beautiful woman work her magic and she did. Hazel eyes never leaving Rachel.

Pulling back she smiled hearing the whimper of protest before taking the unattended nipple into her mouth as she teased the other with her fingers, smirking at the sound of moans and panting coming from the ex-cheerleader. Moving away from Quinn's nipple she heard a whimper once more but the blonde seemed more than content as she started to trail heated kisses across her toned abdomen, stopping at her hip to bite down hard on the bone causing Quinn to scream out her name and pull a little on her hair which in return caused her to let out a moan of her own as she ran her tongue against the bone and down along the waistband of her panties.

"Shit…" The blonde breathed out, trying to watch the entire scene. Growing all the more aroused by the minute. She was at the point she was fairly certain she was going to explode if she did not get her release.

Rachel moved over her panties and nearly fainted at the scent of arousal. It caused a hunger to build inside of her, a need to taste the blonde. Moving down without warning she applied pressure to Quinn's womanhood through her thin panties, hearing her scream out in pleasure as she found her clit through the damp material running her tongue against it. She could taste the blonde's wetness through her panties and it was so delicious, intoxicating. Moving her head away again to Quinn's disappointment she hooked her fingers in the sides of the panties and pulled them down over long legs, discarding them on the floor beside the bed.

The sight caused her to halt for a moment, just in order to take it in. Everything about the woman beneath her was perfect. She could smell the arousal all around her as well as see the wetness glistening across her heated center. Quinn blushed as large brown eyes continued to stare, soaking in everything it made her self-conscious. "Rachel…"

"You're perfect." Rachel stated honestly, causing the blush to intensify along high cheekbones. "And you taste amazing." Always one to be blunt she simply admitted it which was doing nothing in helping Quinn be less embarrassed.

"Thanks." She muttered before letting out a moan and throwing her head back as that talented tongue ran over her slit before delving between her folds in order to find her clit and circle it quickly. "Oh Jesus! Rachel! Yes, right there! God, oh God!" She dug her nails into the brunette's scalp and lifted her hips off of the bed in order to receive more contact with her lover's amazing mouth. As the diva moved her tongue away from the bundle of nerves Quinn felt her body shake with need, only to then feel her tongue shoved as deep inside of her as possible. "Oh god! Rachel!" She screamed out moving against her tongue wanting more, needing her release but not finding it as Rachel again pulled her tongue out.

Breathing out heavily she growled out almost angrily. "Rachel why the hell did you stop? I'm so close."

Smiling a sweet and innocent smile which could easily be contradicted by the actions she had just been preforming the starlet moved away from the ex-cheerleader in order to remove her own panties and reveal her smooth glistening womanhood as she threw her panties to the floor with the rest. Quinn's hazel eyes were now completely black as she ran her tongue over her own lips wanting nothing more than to taste her, touch her, be inside of her. She didn't even care about her own desires anymore she needed to please Rachel Barbra Berry, she needed to hear her scream her name.

Moving over Quinn's body she allowed her heated center to run against her abdomen, causing the blonde to take in a breath as she felt the diva's wetness all over her stomach. Leaning down Rachel whispered against her ear. "I want to come with you Quinn." These words alone earning a moan.

Before the actress could say anything full lips were pressed against her own in another heated dance, before being pulled away as the beautiful woman sat up on top of Quinn exposing her entire body as she arched her back and used the flexibility she earned from all of those dance lesson. Bending backward she reached her arm back and allowed her nails to run along the blonde's upper inner thigh, trailing dangerously close to where she ached.

Shuddering out Quinn followed her actions, only instead she allowed one of her hands to trail along the tan and well-toned thigh of the woman she loved whilst the other moved upward teasing her hardened nipple. Rachel's hips were lifted and she was literally dripping all over her abdomen. Moving slender fingers closer to her heated center Quinn forced herself to breathe. "Jesus Rachel you are so wet."

"You seem to be suffering from a similar problem." She bit down on her full bottom lip catching hazel with her own as she groaned out as perfect fingers tweaked her nipple.

"I would hardly call it suffering." Quinn stated slowly, licking over her lips as her other fingers made direct contact with Rachel's wetness, easily finding her entrance and tracing her fingers along it. Her pink lips fell open and she let out a breath. "No, definitely not suffering." She reiterated.

Moving her own fingers the rest of the way up the blonde's thigh Rachel too let out a breath as she felt the amount of wetness against her fingers, easily finding her entrance. Without warning she arched her back even further to get better leverage as well as give Quinn better sight of her own aching womanhood, before pushing two fingers deep inside of her. For a moment Quinn was too distracted to do anything but thrust her hips against the fingers and throw her head backward as she screamed out Rachel's name, but as she started to move against the fingers that were quickly thrusting and swirling inside of her she remembered the diva's request and she planned to give it to her.

Craning her neck to the best of her ability she ran her tongue along the brunette's swollen clit as she too thrust two fingers deep inside of the woman that she loved, the taste of her arousal nearly enough to push her over the edge as she groaned out against her. Suckling on her clit and pumping her fingers deep inside of Rachel she enjoyed each cry and scream of pleasure as well as her name that escaped the beautiful woman's throat. She found it extremely attractive the way that Rachel was thrusting her hips down against her fingers and practically riding them. She knew that she wasn't going to last much longer and if the way that the starlet's inner walls were clamping around her fingers tightly was any indication, she knew that Rachel wouldn't either.

"Oh god! QUINN! God! I am so-I am so—Oh god! Quinn! I'm going to come! Faster!" Quinn obliged finding the perfect spot inside of Rachel and hitting it quickly with her fingers as she also circled her clit with her tongue.

The moment that she felt Rachel's walls clamp around her fingers and felt her wetness release all over her abdomen as well as in her mouth, running along her chin, she knew that she too was a goner as she came all over the bed. It was the best orgasm of her life and she had to pull away in order to scream out Rachel's name, but she was silenced as full lips landed on her own and they shared a passionate kiss as they rode out their orgasms.

As they started to come down from their high, both were shaking and sweating. Rachel pulled out of the kiss and pressed her forehead against Quinn's staring into her eyes and laughing just a little, which caused the blonde to laugh as well. They were happy. Truly. "That was amazing."

"Better than amazing." Quinn added.

"You are so cheesy Fabray, I never would have guessed it." She grinned as she relaxed her body on top of the blonde removing her fingers from inside of her, although Quinn still had yet to remove her fingers from inside of Rachel. She didn't mind. It felt right.

"You still like it." She husked out, her voice even more raspy from screaming and moaning.

"Yes, I do." Rachel responded with a loud yawn.

Finally the blonde removed her fingers and wrapped her arms around the brunette after wiping them off, she pulled Rachel's body close to her own. "Did I wear you out?" She chuckled.

"No, I could go on for hours." She tried but she was most definitely worn out as well as relaxed. Her voice came out slurred as she closed her eyes and snuggled against the other's naked body, loving how they fit together.

"I can see that." Quinn smirked.

Rachel attempted to slap her on the arm, but it came off as a weak pat. She really was exhausted, with her audition and running around all day to come home to this, she needed to rest. With a smile she stated. "I love you Quinn. I've always loved you."

Quinn's heart leapt and she felt tears in her hazel eyes but she held them back as she ran her fingers through dark hair and down along the diva's exposed back. "I've always loved you too Rachel. Always."

_If I can't have you._

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Hope y'all like it. Please review!

Sorry if the sex scene is too long, but hopefully you guys like it. Tell me what y'all think.

You guys make me so happy! :) Just one more chapter after this and I will be wrapping up, BUT I do have other Faberry stories that should be longer. Just wanted a short story that I could complete. :)

-Tracy Cook


	9. Some Kind of Miracle

He Will Never Be You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter Nine

Some Kind of Miracle

_Prayed for an angel, to come in the night,_

_And shine some sweet light on me._

_Found only strangers, then you came to me._

_Just when I'd given up, you gave me love._

_My world was tumblin' down,_

_You turned it around._

Tears filled brown eyes, rolling down her cheeks and over her neck as she belted out the final lines of the song. It was her Broadway debut; she had gotten a part in a hit production. It had not been her first audition which of course had been disappointing, but with many more auditions over the past three months of living in New York she had finally scored herself a part as the lead. Rachel Berry would have it no other way of course, she was meant to play lead or play no role at all, she would never be one to sway in the background and sing barely audible "oohs" and "ahs."

Surprisingly though, it was not singing on that Broadway stage that was making her heart race and causing her real smile to shine through. Well, perhaps it was partially that Broadway stage, but more so than anything it was the people out in the audience who had come to support her in her endeavors. If you had asked Rachel in high school who would be standing there when her dreams came true she would have said her fathers, maybe Finn, but she never would have predicted that the entire glee club would travel all the way to New York City to see her debut.

Even if she could have somehow predicted the unlikely group of friends, she would have never in a million years guessed that she would be dating the woman she thought had hated her in high school. This was unreal, something that you would only see in a fairytale. No one got true love, a dream career, and friends in real life did they? Yet, she did, and she couldn't be happier.

Finn Hudson had even shown up in order to support her. They had not talked much in the past three years but she planned to talk with him soon, hopefully his scars were healing.

Allowing a toothy grin to spread from one ear to the other she took a bow with the rest of the cast and watched as the curtain fell. Her face nearly hurt from smiling so much, she was so excited to be where she was and she was also very excited to catch up with everyone.

Turning around quickly she started back stage so that she could change out of her costume, once in the changing area she quickly changed and made herself presentable. Even after all of this time she still felt a little imperfect around someone as flawless as Quinn. That was not to say that she was jealous, instead she was proud to walk hand in hand with someone so beautiful inside and out, still she liked to look her best when in her girlfriend's presence.

Leaning forward she looked closely at her reflection in the mirror, large brown eyes darting along her face inspecting her makeup and fixing the few smudges here and there before applying some lip gloss to her full lips. Quinn loved her lips.

"You look perfect Rachel." A familiar husky voice spoke out from behind the star, slow and sensual.

Startled, she jumped and let out an embarrassing squeak as a pink blush painted along her naturally tan cheeks and down across her neck, turning quickly she started an all too familiar lecture. Honestly at this point they only made Quinn think about how adorable the woman of her affections was. "Quinn, you should always announce yourself upon entering a room as to not startle some—" Brown eyes glanced down to pale slender hands and what they held, delicately. "—one." She breathed out her eyes tearing up once more. She was always one to wear her emotions on her sleeve.

"You bought me flowers?" She breathed out moving closer to the blonde actress, taking the bouquet as it was handed to her and cradling it carefully in her arms. She did not want to accidently ruin them. They were too perfect, this was too perfect.

"Well, it is customary." Quinn rasped out teasingly as she placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips pulling her in for a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Quinn, I assure you that if the only reasoning behind bringing me flowers is because it is a custom I—"

"—You were wonderful out there Rach. You deserve so much more than flowers." Pausing she leant down and kissed the tip of Rachel's nose causing the diva's face to scrunch up. Seeing this she let out a chuckle under her breath. "And I bought them for you to show you just how wonderful you are. Not to mention I kind of love you."

Eyebrows knit together in confusion and the brunette questioned the word choice. "Kind of?"

"Well, yes. If by definition "kind of" means "more than anything in the entire universe," then yes I "kind of" love you."

A bright smile returned to Rachel's face, practically consuming her entirely. Brown eyes dancing with excitement and a blush covering her cheeks once more she responded. "Well, if that were the definition of "kind of," which it is not, I would most definitely have to agree with you in saying that I "kind of" love you as well Quinn Fabray."

"Good, you better." She rasped out once again catching those full lips with her own. As she pulled away she questioned "Do you like them?" Hazel eyes glanced toward the flowers still cradled in the shorter girl's arms.

"I love them." She responded, brown eyes watching Quinn closely. She loved how her features softened when she was around her, the way that her hazel eyes lit up, she loved that she could be the one to make Quinn Fabray actually happy. All throughout high school she had always thought that she was sad, she simply did not know that the cure for that sadness would be so wonderful. Now she vowed to always make the blonde happy.

Realizing that Rachel was once again on the verge of tears the ex-cheerleader smiled brightly leaning in and kissing her once more. "We should probably get home and put them in some water." The brunette nodded abruptly, with a matter-of-fact look on her face. With slight laughter and a smile in her voice Quinn added. "Plus everyone wants to come back to our place in order to congratulate you and catch up."

"I love when you say that." Rachel spoke enthusiastically.

Raising a cropped eyebrow and smirking deviously the blonde teased. "Congratulate you? I figured that you would like hearing that."

A pout formed on her face, full bottom lip protruding as she playfully slapped Quinn on the arm before wrapping her hand around it, pulling her closer and kissing her chin. She found her chin adorable for some odd reason. "No, home."

She laughed. "Well, that is what it is Rachel. It's our home."

"That's what I love about it."

"What?"

"That it's ours."

_You're some kind of miracle,_

_Oh baby, you are,_

_You're a miracle to me._

Hours of idle chit-chat and catch up conversations were held, drinks were consumed, and everyone was enjoying spending time together once again. Quinn and Rachel were more than excited to introduce all of their friends to their relationship. Of course they had already told them over the phone but it was different to be a couple in front of them, in some ways it made it more real. Having that confirmation that it was truly accepted by people whom which you always loved.

Rachel's dads had even come back to celebrate with them after the performance. They had come to visit their daughter on numerous accounts over the past three months though, so they were accustomed to the relationship. They had already asked Quinn all of the awkward "what are your intentions with my daughter" questions, and she had passed their tests with flying colors. What could she say? Fabrays often were manipulative as well as closed-minded, but they were also extremely charming. She of course had grown up a lot, no longer following in the footsteps of her parents.

Most of their friends had separated into groups. Finn was spending time with Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Tina. Rachel's dads were at the piano singing away obviously intoxicated. Rachel was currently sitting between Quinn's legs on the ground, snuggling up against her front with arms circled around her shoulders whilst Brittany and Santana sat across from them in a similar position. Albeit their position was a bit more sexual in nature.

Neither of the hosts were drunk, perhaps tipsy, but for the most part they thought it was fitting that they be the responsible ones.

Santana was going on about how obvious it was that Quinn was a pressed lemon in high school, Brittany of course was agreeing, Quinn was trying to defend herself, and Rachel was laughing rather loudly with her head leant back against her girlfriends shoulder.

"I was not that bad you guys. I dated just as many guys as Rachel." The blonde tried.

"I didn't say you didn't date guys Q. I said you weren't into guys. " Santana corrected. "Hell you probably started that whole celibacy club just so you wouldn't have to get anywhere near a guy. Not that I blame you. Although it is kinda ironic that you'd end up with Berry considering that we used to call her a—"

"—Don't you dare finish that sentence." Hazel eyes darted to the Latina as she felt her girlfriend laughing against her. Quinn knew that she shouldn't have consumed any alcohol it always put her in a terrible mood.

Before a confrontation between herself and Santana could begin a familiar voice interrupted their conversation, a voice that made the blonde's blood boil with jealousy. It was not that she did not trust Rachel, and it certainly was not that she thought she would lose her, it was just a feeling that she could not shake. Her stomach turned at his question.

"Hey Rach. Do you think I could talk to you?"

"Sure Finn, sit. Sit!" Her voice was loud and uncontrolled.

Hearing the star's response she could tell that her girlfriend was a little more intoxicated than she had previously thought, this worried her even more. Glaring up at the young man her grip tightened around Rachel subconsciously.

"Actually I kinda wanted to talk to you alone." He smiled that half-smile. His brown eyes holding hope and some obvious jealousy of their own.

"Oh." Rachel muttered before turning her head that was still resting against Quinn's shoulder. She was now facing the blonde, looking up into her eyes with questioning brown. Waiting for some kind of encouragement one way or the other.

As much as the actress wanted to tell her to stay she nodded her head and rasped out, ignoring her irrational anger. "You should talk to him."

This sobered her. "Are you certain?"

Laughing and shaking her head at how adorable the brunette was, she nodded. "Yes Rachel. I insist." Rachel nodded and smiled softly turning around so that she could plant her lips against Quinn's before moving to get up. The actress's stomach flipped once more as she watched the other woman climb up from her lap and follow the man away from the crowd. Looking back uncertainly and chewing on her full bottom lip.

Rachel felt that she was making a huge mistake. She finally had everything and she did not wish to risk it, especially knowing the history between Finn, Quinn, and herself. Still, she knew what she wanted and she knew that talking with her ex-husband was not going to change that, she only hoped that the blonde knew that as well.

Once the two of them were out of hearing range of the rest of the party-goers Finn turned in order to look down at her, their eyes met and he smiled. After a moment he broke the silence with more of a statement than a question. "You're happy with her."

She nodded, smiling brightly. Although she felt sad admitting it to a man that she once claimed to love forever. Glancing down at her hands she spoke as softly as possible with the alcohol in her system. "Yes, she makes me so happy Finn but I don't want you to think—"

Reaching out he placed his large hands on her shoulders and this both silenced her and caused her to look back up at him. He still looked heartbroken but he appeared to be a lot better than before. "Rach, you don't need to explain it. I saw the way you looked at her." He laughed a little as tears filled his brown eyes, but he did not dare cry. Not anymore. "You never looked at me that way—"

"—Finn I—"

"—Don't say sorry Rach, I'm not mad. Mostly I just hurt a lot, but I don't hate you or anything. You had to do what you had to do to be happy and I want you to be happy." That half smile returned to his lips as tears threatened to escape his eyes. Reaching up he tucked a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear.

"You will find someone to make you happy too Finn, I just know that you will." She stated encouragingly. "She will love you like I should have." Her voice broke with sadness as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I know. No worries, and stop crying. I said I wanted you happy remember?"

She laughed and nodded her head. "I should get back in there."

"You should. Wouldn't wanna bring out scary Quinn." Both of them laughed at this.

_Sweet revelation, that look in your eyes,_

_Your touch in the night._

_I find the sweetest salvation, in your arms baby,_

_Warm in the mornin' sun,_

_Your tender love, Came and just lifted me up,_

_Look what you've done baby._

"Don't worry so much Q. That girl loves you." Santana said nodding in the direction of Finn and Rachel who were standing across the room.

"I know she does." Her voice was low, raspy, and held uncertainty.

"Then why do you sound like you wanna run over there and kill that oaf?" She questioned.

Closing her hazel eyes Quinn tried to calm her nerves; she did not want to allow her jealousy and anger to once again ruin something wonderful with Rachel. She always allowed it to get in the way back in high school, but now there was no reason to. The diva had left her husband and moved to New York City in order to be with her, she loved her. Letting out a breath she smiled a little. "I know that she loves me San it's just she always ends up running back to him."

"Always? Jeeze you've liked manhands forever huh?"

"Don't you dare call her that Santana." She stated her hazel eyes flying open as her muscles tensed and she held back from leaping across the floor and doing something she would regret. It infuriated her when the Latina called her that, more than likely her own guilt fueling the fire of anger. She hated herself each and every day for ruining the beautiful woman's self-esteem.

"I was just kidding with you Q. I get it, you like her. Besides I never understood why you called her that anyway. Musta just been some fascination with her hands, I bet you appreciate them now." She winked.

Brittany spoke up. "I always thought they were cute hands."

Santana laughed as she watched the blonde's face turn a light shade of pink due to the sexual joke she had made, Quinn had never been able to handle innuendos.

"I believe they get the job done." Rachel whispered, to the best of her ability, against her girlfriend's ear as she rested her chin against her shoulder from behind. Snaking her hands around her waist and pressing her full lips into the curve of her neck. Quinn let out a soft whimper as her body suddenly ached with need due to the way that Rachel had hinted at using her hands as well as the heated kisses she was delivering along her neck.

"Ah I get it. You like it when Berry talks dirty just not me. I'm wounded Q."

Rachel looked toward Santana and smiled smugly. "Actually she very much appreciates it when I talk dirty, in fact it seems to be one of her many turn—"

"—Rachel, please." She interrupted with slight annoyance.

"And that is one of mine. I love when she begs." Her smile grew as both Santana and Brittany laughed as Quinn blushed brightly.

"You know Rachel sometimes you can be a little too blunt." Quinn stated turning her head so that she could look into her girlfriend's beautiful and slightly lust-filled dark eyes. Her voice caught in her throat at the sight.

Leaning in she allowed her full lips to brush against the blonde's lips, teasing them but not quite giving in to the kiss. Softly she spoke against them. "But Quinn, that is just one of the many reasons that you love me so much. If you got into this relationship thinking—"

Quinn interrupted the rant against her lips by leaning in and pressing her lips against Rachel's. The kiss was short but passionate and as she pulled back brown eyes had darkened nearly to back.

"What was I saying?" She breathed out.

"That I love you." Quinn husked and Rachel's smile spread across her face as her heart leapt at the words.

_You've brought joy to my heart,_

_I found love in your arms._

_See what you've done to me, _

_You set my soul so free_

_You came and you gave me the love that I need._

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Hope y'all like it. Please review!

This is my last chapter, I am completing it. They did get their happy ending (at least as far as we see) and Rachel finally made her dreams come true, despite giving them up. I truly hope that you all have enjoyed my story and please do tell me what y'all think of it.

If I left anything out I apologize, but if you have any suggestions feel free to send them to me because I have many Faberry fics in progress. :)

Y'all have been amazing! Thank you for reading! 3

-Tracy Cook


End file.
